


Caged

by rinwolfe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chastity Device, Established fuckbuddies, Facials, Forced Chastity, Hux just wants the d, Kylo caught the feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, Snoke wants them to stop fucking like rabbits holy shit, The whole quadrant knows at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwolfe/pseuds/rinwolfe
Summary: Snoke needs Kylo to stop boning Hux for five seconds and do his goddamned job.Hux has his fun anyway.Content warning for a failure to respect bodily autonomy and the forced wearing of chastity devices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like Kylux because I can torture them without feeling TOO bad.
> 
> Not beta'd, please give me your opinions!

“He knows.”

One day, Hux will stop being startled by Kylo Ren letting himself into Hux’s private rooms. Today was not that day.

Hux did his best to hide his flinch as he hung his jacket upon a hanger, knowing full well that Kylo saw through him. He refused to face Kylo as he delicately took off his gloves, gently tugging on the tip of each finger before smoothly pulling them off.

“Who knows what, Ren? I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific. There’s a lot going on, on the ship - you’d know if you actually attended the officer’s meetings.”

A raspy noise, similar to feedback from a bad speaker, came from Kylo’s direction. Hux knew this noise to mean Kylo was groaning in frustration.

“Snoke. He knows.”

“He knows a great many things, Kylo,” responded Hux blithely, unbuttoning his tunic’s cuffs.

“About us. About… What we do.”

Hux finally deigned to turn around and look at Kylo, sitting miserably on Hux’s utilitarian loveseat in the still-dark room. The only light came from the closet Hux was currently hanging his belongings in.

“Yes, I thought we established he would know immediately.” Hux knelt down to unzip his boots. Kylo’s helmet didn’t move, but Hux knew Kylo was watching him like a hawk. “It would be impossible for me to hide anything from him. It is why he is the Supreme Leader, not me.”

Kylo sighed, although through his helmet it sounded more like a poor comm-link connection. Hux tugged off one boot and began undoing the second.

“He has…” And here, Kylo paused. Hux raised an eyebrow and attempted to make eye contact through the visor.

“The Supreme Leader has made his opinion clear,” he finally finished.

Hux smirked at Kylo’s discomfort and finished tugging off his boot. He stood up, and began unbuckling his tunic.

“We’re both still functioning at our previous levels, so I assume you’re merely being dramatic for the sake of it. Lights, seventy-five percent!”

The lights in the main living space turned on at Hux’s order. Hux strode into his bedroom, assuming Kylo would - as usual - follow him. He was somewhat surprised that the knight didn’t, but ultimately chose not to be phased and proceeded to hang up his belt and throw his tunic in the hamper. He was unbuttoning his jodhpurs when he spied, through his open door, Kylo still sitting on the loveseat facing the door.

“If you’re going to sit in my quarters,” Hux called, “Make yourself useful and get your trousers off.”

“I can’t,” came the strangled reply.

Hux paused, hands at the waist of his trousers. “Repeat that?”

“I cannot.”

Hux stepped back into the main room, arms folded in front of his chest. Normally the man would do everything in his power to only be seen in his full uniform, as a paradigm of the First Order’s ability and potential. However, Kylo had seen him nude and post-coital enough that Hux had stopped caring about his state of dress. As he stepped in front of Kylo now, only a thin vest separating his chest from the arms folded in front of it, he felt as confident and as intimidating as if he were in his full military regalia.

“You cannot,” Hux repeated slowly, “take off your trousers?”

The helmet rotated, no longer staring straight at Hux but instead somewhere to his left. Kylo clearly responded to the question, but Hux could not discern what his answer was due to his mutterings.

“Helmet off, Kylo. Can you not take off your clothing?”

Slowly, with uncharacteristically shaking fingers, Kylo undid the clasp of his helmet. He removed it, staring at it where he set it in his lap. He refused to make eye contact with Hux.

“I cannot make myself useful.”

Once more, Hux raised his eyebrow. “Snoke finally neuter you, then?”

Hux was not prepared for just how red Kylo’s face turned. The knight bit his lips, but otherwise refused to respond.

“Well,” Hux said, flippantly, “That’s a pity.” He turned around and began to go back into his bedroom.

“Wait,” Kylo said, finally standing up. Hux cautiously turned, and noted that the helmet had been left on the sofa - yet Kylo still refused to make eye contact. His face was still a ridiculous shade of pink. “I. Uhm. He.”

“Spit it out.”

Kylo shook his head, his mop of hair spinning about his head like a possessed mop. He reached for his belt and began removing layer after unnecessary layer. Hux began tapping his toe in impatience.

The outer tunic and robe fell to the floor by his feet. Eventually, Kylo was only wearing that ridiculous crop-top, the suspenders, and his leggings. In a show of unusual shyness, his hands were cupped in front of his crotch.

“What did he do, Kylo?” Hux’s voice was even, yet harsh. Sharp. Pointed.

Kylo couldn’t find the words, merely stood in front of Hux, shaking like a scared dog. Hux grew tired of waiting and stepped forwards, batting Kylo’s hands aside and pulling his leggings down in one movement.

It took a moment for Hux to see it. It was made of a clear plastisteel, blending easily into Kylo’s pale skin tone. The front part of it encased his cock, preventing it from becoming erect - or moving at all, really. A single ring, connected to the penis casing, encircled his scrotum and kept his testes separate from his body. The contraption was kept in place by a small but high-tech lock.

“A chastity cage? Is that all?”

“He told me I am not allowed to climax.”

“Pity. We can work around that. Can you get that off?”

“If I attempt and fail to unlock it, it will tighten.”

“Is that a no?”

“...That’s a no.”

Hux looked contemplative for a moment, before a mean sparkle lit in his eye.

“The Supreme Leader merely said you were not allowed to orgasm, correct? Nothing about me?”

Kylo shook his head.

“You can still make yourself useful. Get on your knees.”

“Wha -”

“Knees, _Ren_. Or get out.”

Mutely, Kylo fell to his knees. Hux reached out a pale, freckled hand to one cheek, rubbing at his face gently. “Good boy.”

With the hand not on Kylo’s face, Hux unzipped his trousers and reached in. Hux’s thumb found its way to Kylo’s bottom lip, where Kylo’s tongue slipped out to meet it. Hux gently slipped his thumb into Kylo’s mouth, relishing the smoothness of his mouth. With the hand in his pants, Hux grasped his cock, and began teasing it to hardness.

Hux pulled his thumb out of Kylo’s mouth, and replaced it with his fore and middle fingers. Kylo gently circled the pads of the fingers with his tongue, drawing out a groan from Hux. His cock was becoming harder in his palm, and Hux used both hands to pull his pants down around his thighs, exposing his cock.

Kylo liked Hux’s cock, he’d willingly be honest about that. It wasn’t an unwieldy size, to be sure, but when placed in his mouth it stretched his jaw pleasantly and could just touch the back of his throat. Hux thrust into Kylo’s pliant mouth in one easy movement. Kylo’s mouth wasn’t something Hux frequently indulged in, to be sure. Too near the man’s teeth, which were too sharp for anyone’s good.

But there were times, like this evening, where Kylo would kneel pliantly as Hux thrust as far as he could past Kylo’s plush lips and into his warm mouth. Kylo’s eyes were closed, his hands clasped in front of him. Hux pulled back, leaving just the tip of his cock in Kylo’s mouth, and thought Kylo looked like a man in prayer. A man worshipping Hux’s cock.

Hux thrust back in, perhaps a bit too roughly, and Kylo had to suppress his gag reflex. To him, however, it was worth it - he could feel the need, the desperation beginning to roll off the usually collected General, the _oh-stars-warm-tight-wet- **perfect**_ focus of his mind.

Delicately, Kylo curled his tongue to stroke at Hux’s frenulum as he moved. Hux moaned, a surprised, satisfied sound, and moved a hand to grip at Kylo’s hair.

“ _Yes- yes- yes-_ ,” Hux grunted under his breath with each thrust. Kylo cracked open one eyelid, just a hair, to watch as Hux began to fall apart. Hux’s hair was no longer perfectly held - instead it began to frame his face, turning Hux’s austere cheekbones into something softer - something more human.

Kylo’s eyes began to tear as Hux toyed ruthlessly with his gag reflex. He would thrust in, in, _in_ , until Kylo felt like he would burst for want of oxygen, then he would pull out and leave Kylo with just the head of Hux’s cock in his mouth. He felt strangely bereft at these moments, even as his lungs filled with air.

The thrusts began coming quicker - Hux wasn’t holding back tonight. He didn’t see the point in taking his time - he never did. Hux wanted, and he wanted now.

Kylo could tell Hux was about to come. The other man’s breaths were still steady, yet they came quicker. His hips were stuttering, a very telling lapse in control. In his head, usually filled with plans and tasks and strategies, Kylo could only feel sensation - hot and smooth and wet and _yes_ -

Hux pulled back, the head of his cock slipping from between Kylo’s reddened lips. He grunted, tightened his grip on Kylo’s hair, and gave himself a few firm strokes before coming unannounced upon Kylo’s face with a quiet grunt.

They took a few seconds to each regain their breath. Kylo loved these moments, few and far between, where Hux would look at him like he was the center of his universe, like he had conquered the galaxy, like he was worth something -

Until the moment passed. Kylo felt the ache between his legs where his cock begged to be free. Hux turned away on his heels, and strode into the fresher to clean himself up. Kylo merely waited, listening in on Hux’s thoughts as he cleaned. They were still a jumble of sensation, regular thought patterns just coming back on line. To Kylo’s chaotic, frantic mind, Hux was a balm - order, consistency, priorities. Kylo was lost in the mere sound of Hux’s mind when a small towel hit him in the face.

“Clean yourself off,” Hux ordered. “And then get out. I still have work to do.”

As always, Kylo Ren followed instructions to the best of his ability.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I started off writing this hyper-drunk, now I'm just tired-drunk. Please leave constructive criticisms!
> 
> You can find me at makehuxsuffer and trichofishomania on tumblr!


End file.
